


Acceptation et Humanité

by Onuuki_de_Mordria



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Joffrey don't mentionned, King Stannis Baratheon, Les défis de l'Enfer de Dante, Multi, Romance, minor myrcella baratheon/trystane martell - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27729700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria
Summary: Lancel et Amerei, dans une autre réalité où ils auraient été heureux.
Relationships: Amerei Frey/Lancel Lannister





	Acceptation et Humanité

**Acceptation et Humanité**

Cela faisait cinq ans depuis la mort de Robert Baratheon des suites d'un accident de chasse. Il avait déjà fait exécuter sa femme, Cersei, pour inceste et tentative de meurtre contre lui. Ces enfants n'étant pas ces enfants, c'était donc son jeune frère Stannis qui avait hérité de la Couronne des Sept Royaumes. Le nouveau roi avait immédiatement répudié sa femme Selyse et pris pour épouse la jeune Sansa Stark, première fille du seigneur de Winterfell et actuel maître des lois, Ned Stark. Les Sept Couronnes se portaient pour le mieux sous leur règne : Lord Baelish et Daenerys Targaryen étaient morts et la garde de nuit avait su résister à l'assaut de Mance Rayder. 

Lancel Lannister, l'écuyer de Robert, avait été chargé de la protection de ces deux derniers enfants dans le petit domaine de Darry, non loin des Jumeaux. Le blond avait été fiancé à Amerei Frey, membre de la très nombreuse famille des We … Frey. La princesse Myrcella avait fleurit l'année qui avait suivi son départ de Port-Réal et s'était liée d'amitié avec le prince Trystan Martell, qu'elle souhaitait épouser. Tommen, grandement soutenu par Lancel dans son projet, avait entamé une formation de septon pour suivre la voie de la religion et espérait pouvoir un jour officié chez lui, à Darry. 

La vie de Lancel était compliquée malheureusement. Tout les soirs, il se mortifiait la chair, laissant son sang couler abondamment de son dos. Et tout les soirs, Amerei le réconfortait et le soignait. 

\- Pourquoi fais-tu tout cela ? finit-elle par lui demander 

\- Parce que je suis coupable du pire des péchés. 

-Tu es une victime dans les manigances de Cersei, tu le sais non ? 

\- Je ne parle pas de ça … J'ai … C'est moi qui ai tué le roi Robert. Je continuais de lui verser rasade de vin sur rasade de vin alors que la chasse n'était même pas terminée. 

\- Tu n'as fait qu'obéir à ces ordres, à ceux de ton roi. 

\- Mais … 

\- Il n'y a pas de mais Lancel. 

\- Tu … tu as peut-être raison. 

\- Mais tu n'en ai pas convaincu.  _ Je t'accepte comme tu es _ , alors … tant que tu auras besoin de ça pour te sentir bien je continuerais à soigner ton pauvre dos meurtri. 

\- Merci, Ami. 

Myrcella et Tommen n'avaient jamais rien su de ce qu'il faisait systématiquement tout les soirs et c'était pour le mieux. Il ne fallait pas que les deux enfants soient confrontés si tôt et si durement à la cruauté du monde. Cela réduirait leur innocence en miettes. 

Lancel et Amerei s'étaient rendus aux jardins aquatiques pour le mariage de Myrcella et Trystan Martell, scellant pour la première fois de l'histoire une alliance entre les lions de Castral Roc et les serpents de la principauté de Dorne. La cérémonie avait été à l'image de leur princesse : sobre mais jolie. Ils formeraient un très beau couple, et bien plus sain que ce qu'avait vu passer leurs familles par le passé. Après la cérémonie avait eu lieu le banquet dans le palais de villégiature des Martell et le bal. Le couple princier avait exécuté la première danse, rapidement imité par d'autres. Lancel lui ne voulait pas danser, plus depuis qu'il avait quitté Port-Réal, les longues humiliations du roi Robert à la cour étaient restées gravées sur son âme et elles le seraient probablement pour toujours. Et tandis qu'Ami tournoyait dans les bras de l'un des chevaliers de la garde royale du roi Stannis, le blond avait eu le regard attiré par une jeune femme. Brune, un fouet à la ceinture et les épaules dénudées, la parfaite dornienne luxurieuse qui devait avoir nombre d’amants, et d’amantes ? 

\- Lancel Lannister ! hurla Ami

Le lion se retourna vers sa femme, qui venait d’attirer l’attention de tous sur eux. Ce n’était pas différent de d’habitude, mais d’habitude ils étaient chez eux, à Darry, pas à un mariage princier dans une terre inhospitalière. 

\- Tu mattais Nymeria Sand, lui murmura-t-elle à l’oreille après s’être approchée de lui

\- C’est faux. 

\- Ah bon ? Et que faisais-tu alors ? 

\- Je … Je … Attend quoi ! Tu as dit Nymeria Sand ? Comme Nymeria Sand la fille du prince Oberyn Martell et la belle-cousine de Myrcella ? 

\- Exactement oui. Et tu mattais ces fesses. 

\- Absolument pas ! nia le Lannister

\- Mais bien sûr. Tu la désire n’est-ce pas ? 

\- Elle est simplement belle, juste comme toi. 

\- Et bien tu n’as qu’à l’inviter dans notre chambre la nuit prochaine. 

\- Mais enfin ça ne va pas, Ami. On ne peut pas … 

\- On ne peut pas ? demanda-t-elle en colère

\- Désolé, ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire. C'est juste que … nous deux c'est particulier. Je ne pensais pas à … 

\- Oui je sais, c'est que ma famille ne l'a jamais accepté, alors, à chaque fois j'ai peur.

\- Je ne te rejetterais jamais Amy, jamais. 

\- Merci, Lancel. Mais va lui parler. 

\- Tu n'abandonneras pas n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda-t-il en souriant 

\- Absolument pas. 

Et c’est ainsi que Lancel et Amerei passèrent une merveilleuse soirée, et une nuit somptueuse, avec la belle Nymeria Sand. Et cela resta, d’un commun accord, une nuit unique. 

Mais malheureusement, les temps heureux touchèrent rapidement à leur fin, car l’hiver arriva, et avec eux les Autres. Alors que la neige tombait déjà sur Darry, le lion décida d’aller se battre à Winterfell pour les sauver tous. Les châteaux plus proches du Mur étaient déjà pour la plupart tombés, les survivants affluant dans la forteresse des loups. 

Ainsi, deux semaines plus tard, Lancel arriva chez les Stark avec une centaine d’hommes, tous étaient des volontaires qui avaient fait le choix de se battre contre les morts, quitte à y laisser la vie. En arrivant chez les Stark, il retrouva le fils aîné de Lord Eddard, Robb, qui commandait ces hommes et préparait les défenses des lieux. À ses côtés se trouvait Tyrion Lannister et Ser Davos Mervault, la main du roi Stannis. Ce dernier, qui avait été irrémédiablement affaibli par son combat contre Daenerys Targaryen, était resté à Port-Réal. C’était la dernière guerre, celle des vivants contre les morts. 


End file.
